Quardro a Olio
by GarnetVengeance
Summary: Leonardo must delve into his private medicine cabinet to find pain-killers for Ezio after his less-than-successful test flight. But that medicine wasn't meant for this... Slight Leo/Ezio


"You cannot say I didn't warn you, my friend." Leonardo chided, rummaging through his drawers. "I told you I hadn't tested it yet."

"And I told you I would test it for you." The assassin snapped in return, "You simply need to devise a way to land." He rolled his shoulder, wincing as he did so.

"Hm, _Si_, that does seem to need work." The painter replied, finding what he was looking for, "It was a rather spectacular crash." He said with a chuckle.

"I am surprised at you, Leonardo!" Ezio said, aghast, "I could have died!"

"You over exaggerate, Ezio." Leonardo replied, taking a seat next to the assassin, and setting out the medical supplies he had gathered, "Though it is a miracle you didn't break any bones."

"That remains to be seen." The assassin muttered sullenly.

The painter hesitated, his hand ghosting over the various tools and poultices, swallowing as he did so. Making a decision, he picked up the chosen medicine, turning back to the assassin, "Well, I suppose you'd better let me see the full extent of the damage."

Ezio, still scowling, complied, quickly stripping out of his robes – Leonardo noted that they were relatively easy to get out of; was that so they could be abandoned in case of discovery? Or was it simply that Ezio was practiced in removing them quickly?

His mouth twitched at the thought, but quickly faded as he saw the bruises that decorated the other man's chest. Some were older, already fading, but he could see the vast majority had come from the less-than-graceful landing of Ezio's test flight. His frown deepened – Ezio's test flight of _Leonardo's_ machine.

"What is this mixture, _mi amico_?" He prompted, snapping the artist out of his somber thoughts.

"Just a mixture of herbs to help dull the pain." Leonardo replied blithely.

"Really?" Ezio said slowly, raising an eyebrow, "And why do you have such a mixture?"

Leonardo stiffened, busying himself with stirring the mixture, "It's…simply common sense to keep medicine in one's home. In case of an emergency."

Ezio made a noise, reaching over with his good arm and dabbing at the mixture, "I've never seen a pain-killer with so much oil." He rubbed his fingers together.

"It's a personal recipe." Leonardo replied breathily.

Ezio made a non-committal noise, rubbing the mixture between his fingers. He leaned back into the chair, closing his eyes, "Well then, I leave it to you, my friend."

"Eh?" Leonardo snapped around to look at the assassin, his usual vocabulary lost to him.

The assassin cracked open an eye, raising an eyebrow, "I do not know how to…_apply_ such a medicine. It would be best to leave it to you, _si_? Not only that, but there are plenty of bruises on my back that I could not reach."

Leonardo stammered, his heart pounding in his chest. "Ah… yes, I suppose you're right." He dipped his hands in the mixture. "Very well."

He turned to the assassin, his hand hovering above the other man's chest, while the assassin looked down at the painter, a smirk playing across his lips.

Leonardo frowned, steeling himself. Gently, he spread the mixture across the worst of the bruises, trying to dampen the girlish shudder that ran through his body.

The assassin shifted uncomfortably under the painter's hands. "It's cold." He muttered.

"I'm sorry." Leonardo replied, "It'll warm up in a moment."

The assassin shifted again, and Leonardo watched in fascination as the muscles played beneath the tan skin.

He would love to paint the man, but he knew Ezio would never allow it.

As he spread the mixture over another ugly bruise, he supposed this would have to do.

------  
End  
------

OH MY I WONDER WHAT THAT MEDICINE IS SUPPOSED TO BE USED FOR OHOHOHO.

Another one I wrote in class. The… alternate usage came in a flash of inspiration – originally it was supposed to just be Leonardo going "OMG I'M TOUCHING EZIO GLEE" but in that moment… it just worked so well. And I could barely contain my laughter.

_Si _– Yes  
_Mi Amico_ – My friend


End file.
